


Taking Stock

by kirasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry_holidays, Gen, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasha/pseuds/kirasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting amoung row upon dusty row of glass jars and vials of strange substances, a lone figure marked off three ticks on a roll of parchment and reached for another jar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Stock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nassima](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nassima).



> For [arsenicjade](http://arsenicjade.livejournal.com)
> 
> written for [](http://harry_holidays.livejournal.com</a>harry_holidays</a>)

_Sitting amoung row upon dusty row of glass jars and vials of strange substances, a lone figure marked off three ticks on a roll of parchment and reached for another jar. For hours, the irregular rhythm of quiet quill scratches had been the only sound as he sat hunched over his work, occasionally brushing irritably at a lock of fine, lank hair that had fallen across his line of sight. He often considered cutting it to prevent future hassles, but usually decided against it as the constant need to keep cutting it would become just as much of a hassle._  
  
Severus Snape didn't have time for any more hassles.  
  
He barely had time to do his monthly inventory of the school's potions stores.  
  
But, that particular chore was one he made time for. Anything associated with his potions was found a place in his schedules, his life. The soft shimmer and alluring simmer of a cauldron had been his first love. In his labs, he was often free from disturbance, left in peace to brew and think. The cauldron became his microcosm of the world, the place where all the parts worked together, blended and made sense, where they often did not in the world outside his dungeon door.  
  
In the world of his cauldron, a person's motivations and actions were as easily determined as the properties of the ingredients that represented them. Each bottled clearly labeled with the properties and uses of the component it contained.  
  


\-----

  
  
**Hart's Blood** \- Used primarily in rituals of dark magic to foster discord. Still, has some use in the more powerful calming potions.   
  


\-----

  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Snivellus." A hand slapped down over the page Severus was attempting to read, while a simpering snicker could be heard from behind the tree Severus had been using as a back rest to study for his Herbology exam that afternoon. Pettigrew, most likely.  
  
"Bugger off, Black."  
  
His own hand never moved to push the offending one off the page. It stayed motionless, holding his place.  
  
The hand holding the volume up from underneath slipped his wand from his sleeve.  
  
"What if I don't want to? What if I'd rather have a nice chat with my old friend Snivellus?"  
  
"What if I'd rather peel that pretty skin from your face than listen to your incomprehensible grunts?"  
  
A flash of red light sliced down the spine of the book, Black only moving his hand just in time, and the pages slipped to either side of Severus' lap in a fluttering jumble.  
  
"Excellent job, Potter!" Severus sneered. "As usual, you have bungled the simplest of tasks and destroyed a book belonging to the school in the process."  
  
"Ah, but Snivellus, you're forgetting. **You** signed for it, taking responsibility." The trio of boys laughed cruelly. "Looks like you'll be enjoying detention with Pince tonight."  
  


\-----

  
  
**Belladonna** \- A beautiful but deadly plant, it has been used in potions for increasing magical power and inducing visions. All existing examples of such formulas are considered Dark Magic and are forbidden.   
  


\-----

  
  
This hadn't been the first time Bellatrix Black had caught him staring. The older girl had often caught him peeking at her from over the edge of whatever tome had captured his attention back when they were both students. Most often his reward was a sly smirk and a scathing comment that turned his ears red and brought the book snapping back up to hide his face.  
  
This **was** , however, the first time she had ever smiled, the first time she'd left her own conversation with 'important people' to join him.  
  
But, things were different now. They were no longer students, for one. She was wealthy and powerful and beautiful, force to be reckoned with in her own right. She held as much sway over this gathering as Lucius Malfoy or her newly betrothed, Lestrange. And Severus, well, he was no longer a student. He counted himself lucky to have made enough of an impression on Malfoy to merit an invitation to this evening's cocktail party.  
  
He couldn't suppress a shiver of apprehension, and something like anticipation, as the Black family's eldest daughter glided smoothly up to and behind him. Her hand trailed lightly up his arm as she circled around to stand on his other side, just behind his shoulder.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself, Severus?" Her voice was low and husky, smooth like the brandy in his hand.  
  
"I have not grown bored as yet."  
  
She laughed softly.  
  
"Ah, Severus, still trying to fool the world into thinking you better than what you were born to?"  
  
He could feel the press of her fingers, the sharp point of her fingernails, scratching purposefully down his back, even through the thick layers of clothing he wore. He drew in a sharp breath as that hand reached his hip, edging teasingly lower as soft breath warmed the sensitive skin just below his ear.  
  
"Want to join the club? Let me show you where you truly belong."  
  


\-----

  
  
**Black Opal** \- Opals in general may be considered amoung the most powerful magical enhancements to most formulas. This variety is particularly powerful. It should be added to any formula sparingly as too large an amount causes instable energies. The highly volatile energies of this stone are potentially addictive when used for too long.   
  


\-----

  
  
Pain.  
  
Searing, tearing, rippling pain.  
  
There was nothing else to his world but pain so deep and so raw each nerve ending felt shredded to the root. It was pain like nothing he'd ever felt from his father's piteous attempts at harsh punishments, though he was all too used to it now.  
  
At some point, he had stopped noticing his own screams.  
  
"You disappoint me, Severus." The high, cold voice of his Lord and Master he could **not** ignore once the pain subsided. "I send you to gather information on what that fool of a sorcerer is doing and you bring me the half-formed vision of an amateur Seer?"  
  
Severus had apologized upon entering his Master's study to report. It would be expected he do so again, and again, and again, until his Lord tired of this game and moved on to a new delight in torture -- Severus' or someone else's. It didn't matter.  
  
But Severus remained silent.  
  
"Have you nothing to say in your defense? No pious words to beg for your life?"  
  
When the curse struck this time, it was only by sheerest luck Severus didn't bite his tongue off in the midst of his agonized writhing in front of the Dark Lord's hearth.  
  
Yet, this was a short burst, intended only to prompt his vocal response. His Lord would not want to deprive Severus of the ability to grovel for as long as possible.  
  
So much like his bastard of a father.  
  
Rising slowly back to his knees, Severus felt the stirrings of a part of himself he had almost forgotten, a part nearly crushed out of existence from the moment he'd agreed to the black brand upon his arm.  
  
And a decision was made.  
  
"I am sorry, My Lord. Please, allow me another chance." The dark eyes that pled with his Master revealed nothing.  
  


\-----

  
  
_The sun was low on the horizon, slipping golden fingers of light through the small high window, by the time he reached the last bottle on the shelf. Unlike some of the others, this one bore little dust upon it's lid. Of all the components on the shelf labeled Most Potente, this was used more often._  
  
A few soft scratches of the quill produced a note to obtain more.  
  
He was almost out.  
  


\-----

  
  
**Mistletoe** \- A powerful, all-purpose plant, it may be used in potions for healing, love, strength, compassion, magical potency, and longevity.   
  


\-----

  
  
No corridor had ever seemed longer.  
  
Each step he took seemed to require the effort of a thousand men. But, he had made his decision and he would see it through.  
  
For too long he had allowed himself to be subject to the whims and fleeting desires of those around him. It was time to wrest back control for himself. He may never rise to the ranks of prestige Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange enjoyed.  
  
But, wherever he fell, it would be on his own merit, his own deeds.  
  
Strange, how empowered he felt now, here, in a place where he had suffered so much humiliation. He could remember every lecture and admonishment received at the top of the stairs he now climbed, every resentment he'd ever built against the man he now sought out for help.  
  
Without knocking, he swept into the Headmaster's Office with as much dignity as a kicked puppy can.  
  
"Very well," he declared without preamble. "I accept your offer."


End file.
